


tiptoes

by BestFriendsClub



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Height Differences, M/M, mentions of being wine drunk, phil misses being taller than dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFriendsClub/pseuds/BestFriendsClub
Summary: Phil wants Dan to stop growing and misses time to time being the tall one. Thankfully he found a way to be a little taller time to time.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	tiptoes

Dan let a whine as Phil pulled away from the kiss. “Come back.” he pouts trying to pull Phil back. 

Phil is still holding onto his face but is now squinting before kissing him again. Just a little peck before pulling away again. “When did you grow?”

“What?” Dan asks.

“I don’t have to tilt my head down. When did you grow?”

Dan let’s out huff “I don’t know. Phil just kiss me for fucks snake.”

Phil laughs “needy needy, I’m right here.” He kisses Dan again. It’s not like that matters right now.

~

Being the same height shouldn’t be that big of a thing to get used to. They were practically the same height anyways. Still that doesn’t stop Phil from standing on his tip toes when standing next to Dan in the mirror as they get ready in the morning. It’s a bit silly as they both agree they are too tall but now Phil is wanting to be slightly taller again.

“Stop that.” Dan says while pushing his hair around to find what he thinks looks best.

Phil drops back down “stop what?”

Dan looks at him through the mirror as if that’s enough for Phil to know what he is talking about. 

“It’s just weird being the same height.” He mumbles going back on his tiptoes only to pop back down as Dan places his hand on his shoulder

“You’re already a small person trapped in a tall person’s body you don’t need to get any taller.”

He pouts “then stop growing” 

Dan only laughs kissing him on the cheek “I can try but I don’t think I have much control over that.”

“This is incredibly unfair.” He says but drops it after that. Besides it’s not like Dan is going to get that much taller.

~

“Ok fine first one to touch the ceiling takes the bins out.” 

“Oh it’s on Lester.” Dan says quickly jumping up and hitting the top of the ceiling with his fingertips “Don’t mess up.” He laughs wiggling his eyebrows.

Phil shoves him lightly “Shut up I’ll get this.” He quickly pops up but just barely misses hitting the top. “Nooo-”

“You got to take the bins out. You gotta take the bins out. I get to stay nice and warm.” Dan sings doing a little dance while poking at Phil as he tries to swat his hands away.

Phil pouts “That’s not fair you’re taller”

Dan scoffs “am not.”

Phil frowns “I said to stop growing and you still grew more. This game is stupid.”

“You recommended this one bud.” He loudly laughs.

Phil groans before slinging his arms over Dan’s shoulders making the other carry most of his weight “I don’t wanna do it.”

Dan wraps his arms around Phil and lets them sway gently side to side “that’s how the game works jump higher next week.” 

“I hate you.” He mumbles pushing his nose into Dan’s neck.

“No don’t start that neck shit with me take out the trash.” he says pushing Phil away from his neck. Phil has a huge smile on and is silently laughing to himself. Of course he is.

~

They just came home from a night out with Martyn and Cornelia. Maybe they are a little wine drunk. Maybe Phil has been eyeing Dan up since they were out of their game pods at other world.That is all besides the point because the second that door was closed Phil didn’t hesitate to kiss Dan.

He was dragging them towards the stairs when Dan broke off the kiss. “Wait use the stairs normally don’t want you to bite my tongue.”

“As if that is something you wouldn’t like.”

“Shut up go up the stairs you buffoon.” Dan jokes barely hitting Phil’s butt.  
Phil goes up one sept before he turns around and before Dan can even say anything he’s spilling out his refuest “Can I just be tall for like a few minutes?”

“What?” he asks which was not the right response seeing how Phil’s face falls.

“I don’t, it’s kninda stupid. Let’s go up”

Dan grabs Phil’s hand quickly “Wait explain it to me I just don’t understand what you mean.”

He let’s Phil process what he said because sometimes those few extra seconds mean a lot more than one would think. 

He turns back around and pulls Dan close to his chest. His head is a little bit higher than Dan’s when he is on this step and it makes his heart swell with some nostalgia for their earlier days. “I just sometimes miss being taller, and right now I’m taller”

“You’re taller?” Dan asks still confused but he doesn’t move as he let’s Phil rub his back. He hears Phil stop his foot on the stair. “Oh yeah you’re a bit taller right now, if I don’t move up right?” Dan tests hoping he’s correctly picking up their silent communication.

Phil nods his head letting out a little humm. “Just little kiss please.”

Dan doesn’t wait before he presses his lips on Phil’s. He feels Phil relax under his hands. Neither would complain over something like this. Besides maybe Phil wasn’t the one one who misses their old height difference.

~

After that time to time around the flat it’s not exactly uncommon for Phil to go on his tiptoes to give Dan a little peck. 

A few times Phil would stop on a random stair and give Dan a little kiss. One time he ruffled Dan’s hair claiming he never gets to see what it looks like from above anymore in which Dan pretended to find annoying.

Dan will occasionally bend his knee a little or many slouch a little more than usual to be just slightly smaller. Phil isn’t the only one that misses it sometimes.

They are both just grateful they have stopped growing as they both know they don’t need to be any taller than they actually are outside of the jokes.


End file.
